half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow/Archive13
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave a message, please use the current talk page. Missing Information and playing it I've downloaded Missing Information 1.5 and it's update and installed correctly.Now, where/how I can play it? -Bling1907 :Ask on their forums. And sign your comments with the four "~". Klow 12:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I Become an Admin, I know about the elections, but how do I get nominated? http 19:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :What's wrong with your signature? Just use the four "~". :Before being eligible to become an admin on a wiki, you have to work on it for quite some time, and your contributions must particularly be of good quality (and of course you must have no vandalism history). And most of the time you don't ask for it, you get it or not, unless a wiki is dead. I hope that answers your question! Klow 21:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Aperture Science testing elements names As seen in Category:Aperture Science testing elements, the names of Portal 1 testing elements start from Aperture Science, but names of Portal 2 TEs don't include Aperture Science. I think, we should make standard for AS testing elements. Most HECU, Combine, BM and Resistance items names on Wiki don't include HECU, Combine, BM or Resistance references. SiPlus 08:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :We won't standardize unless the original source does it. For now we must use the given names, and have "Aperture Science" in the name if it is named that way. Indeed it seems that Valve changed the naming convention for P2, but that doesn't mean we have to retcon the P1 names ourselves. Klow 17:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I was wondering about the Crowbar article and thought I might want to add something to the Trivia section. It's because, like Half-Life, unbelievable as it sounds, a crowbar is the first thing in the game of "Pajama Sam 2". I thought about putting that in, but I wondered if you would accept it or not. please tell me as soon as you can. thx. Quote: "A crowbar! I bet this will come in handy." Smartguy237 22:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't be against it, but it was released before HL1, so that's a coincidence. Klow 07:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fortnight's featured article What's with the sudden change? Personally, I think every week was much better. Less stale than the new version. Also, more Half-Life 2 articles please. I'm getting a little sick of seeing Portal every time I come here. JgcxCub 10:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Actually we just don't have any new featured article for now; we have to make them. A two week article is better, since overall we have few FAs (not that much content compared to many other fictional universes), and it's easier to manage. I should have used that from the start and foresee this, because now we are in trouble. If in two weeks I don't have a new FA ready, I'll have to reuse again an old FA. And for the used of Portal related articles, this was done to match the Portal 2 buzz, and this is also because we started to fix the Portal related articles (some of them making the FA status), since my aim is to have them all fixed when P2 is released. (and we have all the time, I know) Klow 17:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hi, Klow, long time no hear, huh? Listen, I wanted to say thank you for blocking me, because if I wasn't, shit could've been worse. I am in your dept. I just want you to do a couple of final requests for me, if you don't mind. #1: Let's never talk about this again. #2: I need to edit my page, if you can unlock it for me, that would be very nice. Unlock Dr. Hax's page too. Thanks again for your help. And I would appolgize for mis-treating you, and others. I won't talk to you again after this, if you think ill of me still, it's fine. Good day, bro, and nice talking to you again. =) No response here, please, I am not really gonna be looking at your pages after this. --Mega Sean 45 20:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Half-Life: Generation I have the Half-Life: Generation box and I would like to make the page for you if you want, but I'm pretty unsure what to put in it... I can of course already say which games it includes and information from on the box etc... --'Jorre22225' 20:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's a good start! Start something, we'll see! ;) Klow 07:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually have Half-Life: Game Award of the Year also, but a friend lend it from me, I'll ask it back then so I can add information. He doesn't play it anymore anyway :) --'Jorre22225' 20:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Great. But there's not much to say about them anyway. And could you please carefully follow our image policy and not make as if it didn't exist? I wouldn't want to delete each pic you upload. Klow 21:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea ok. I have another suggestion for the original hlg, to put it in the Trivia and then add a picture of the original one, since creating another page for the original one just without blue shift mentioning would be unworty, but I can't seem to find any pictures of it, only one on amazone.uk, but I'm not sure if I may put it here on the wiki... And actully, then we have both of these in the same article, so it's al little bit expanded also. --'Jorre22225' 05:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Found exact release date, information and I'll link the picture of the first generation picture: Original generation pic (If you want, you can also take a quick look elsewere maybe to find a free one to use of this...But I don't wanna waste your time just for this article actually) --'Jorre22225' 05:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Please add the information template and provide the proper information to the cover image or I delete it. Klow 08:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin You'll notice I disabled the wiki's custom skin for the moment, due to a bug that was apparently caused by it. This is the same bug that prompted me to disable the skin the last time, only the bug was more persistent this time. I'm not sure if it's the custom skin itself, or Wikia that was causing it, but we should investigate it either way. - Halo-343 20:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Damn. It's likely related to an update made by Wikia, since there's no reason for our skin to suddenly malfunction without being altered. Klow 07:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it's always been like that. All computers I use generate this error. The edit box is so far off screen that the first word I can see on my comment is "it's". De-selecting "admins can override my skin" didn't work - it just re-enabled itself when I left the page... even though I saved. If this problem continues, you may have to start the skin from scratch.-- Forerunner 12:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I reenabled the skin to check, and I don't see any problem. Is it still there? If so, would you have a screenshot?... Klow 12:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is no error on the Main Page and on "File:" pages, though all special pages and articles are affected, especially when editing. I in fact, am writing this comment on Halopedia so that I know if I make a mistake.-- Forerunner 13:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I see now, it's not an error. That's because your computer resolution is smaller than the wiki's width, hence going beyond your screen borders. The wiki is not design for such tiny resolutions... And please don't upload your screenshots about bugs directly on the wiki, violating the image policy in the process. That just doesn't belong here at all; use ImageShack or the like instead. Klow 19:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Further Data capitalization Hi Klow, I noticed you just move Half-Life: Further Data V.1 to Half-Life: Further Data v.1, probably from noticing the CD scan. While I'm not strongly motivated to either, I will mention that while the CD itself has "v.1", the box sleeve it came in (which I no longer have unfortunately) said "V.1". All data on the CD itself just refers to "Further Data", so that's no help. Not sure what you want to do with the title in light of that. (BTW, I should disclose I am the owner of halflifeuplink.com and packager of Steamlink. I know Wikipedia has rules against original research, but seeing as I'm one of about 5 people who still remember Further Data, let alone own it (I just re-found it this afternoon, it's been in storage for years), I hope it's not improper that I'm starting the OverWiki article.) Fo0bar 08:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's not original research, you just list what you have found. Original research is more like speculation. Thanks for that article btw, I never heard of this. We still have a lot of compilation articles to create, as the 3 we have so far are too small number for now. (they are listed on my WIP page if you want to help) And as for the name, I guess you saw what I finally chose. Klow 08:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. Looks like you're in the middle of tweaking it, so I'll leave it alone until tomorrow. I do want to add more info such as the track names, which maps/models were included, etc, but it's better to work on that from a solid article framework, which you obviously have the experience with. (BTW, I've made a few minor edits here over the years, but today was the first time I created an account so I could work on this article.) Also to let you know, I know that cover shot looks bad; it was taken from Google Images. I found a "new" copy on Amazon today which I ordered, so hopefully I'll have a better scan in a week or so. Fo0bar 08:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah the cover is poor, I added it in the images for cleanup from the start. But a bad pic is always better than no pic. I thought that if we don't find a good version, I can always make it from scratch based on the original HL1 cover. I'm done editing it for now, you can resume expanding it. Glad you finally created an account, it's always more convenient for everyone. ;) Klow 08:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Orange box achievements I think their are no longer any text using second person, although the banner is still up. Dr Iggy Houdini 02:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you are right! But they keep coming back... Klow 08:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Combine imagery I see your point. I'm just wondering, was that a worning or a notification it was not an acceptable edit? 16:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Whut? Klow 21:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A Few Quick Questions Hey. Just a few things I want to ask regarding additions to certain articles, etc. First: While looking through the Source 2007 GCF Files I found images of another cut achievement. It wasl called "Uninvited Guest," the description was "Kill both Gunships in the Nova Prospekt Courtyard." The corresponding achievement icon was like the One Man Army achievement, but with a large 2 instead of 6. I'm not an expert at uploading photos or formatting tables, so would you mind taking care of that if you feel it's worth adding? Second: I recently found an interesting mod called CSS SCI FI. It takes a bunch of Counter-Strike Source maps and adds HL2 weapons, NPCs, and many more features and has 42 different single player missions. It's technically a CSS mod but since it uses the base Source stuff, I was wondering if it deserved an article on the wiki. Thanks in advance for any answers! the cake is a lie 03:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure about the mod. For the Achievement, sure. I actually knew about it, but for some reason I never included it. There are three other cut achievements, already on the Achievements page. Two require to find at least one G-Man, and the other all the G-Men. Do you know their name?... Klow 07:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No. I might have found the icons while looking in the GCF at some point, but the names weren't in there or in the hl2_english.txt file. the cake is a lie 12:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. And I updated the Achievements article. Klow 14:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm already here. I'm only here as 1H473W1K14 because my other account, 73h1337n00b, somehow had its password resetting every five seconds or something. The "welcoming new contributor" message was really unnecessary.--1H473W1K14 16:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's automatic. Look at the page history, Wikia welcomed you. It just uses the admin who most recently edited the wiki. Klow 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) File:Further Data cover.jpg update FYI, the copy of Half-Life: Further Data arrived today, so I'm replacing the bad quality cover photo with an original cover scan, and taking down the quality notice. Fo0bar 02:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good job, sir!! ;) Klow 09:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I twitched it a bit. Changed gamma/contrast and removed some JPG artifacts. Klow 09:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The soundtrack articles Hello. I'm willing to fix up the soundtrack articles, but I'd like to talk to you about it first. Can we chat on Steam? En Ex 11:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, just add me (Klow). Klow 14:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I added you. En Ex 22:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see any invite. I added you myself. Klow 22:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, I'm not on Steam ATM, but I should be later tonight. Can you get online later? I'm just about done with the HL2 OST article, but I need to talk to you about some stuff. Thanks. En Ex 17:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Valve Spanish Wiki (Sorry, i don't speak english very well) Hello. I'm a admin of the spanish Valve Wiki. We translating some information from this Wiki. I don't know this is correct, but I'm needing a answer from you. Bye --TheStrike‎ 18:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Are you asking me something or just notifying me the existence of the wiki? Klow 14:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he's asking if he can translate article content from this wiki into the spanish one. DAWeeE1 15:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You think? If that's the case, it's fine, TheStrike! ;) Klow 15:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks for the answer TheStrike 18:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Still alive 800% slower Something I'd thought you would like. http://soundcloud.com/xihilisk/still-alive-from-portal-slowed-down-800 --Chairman Jack the Black 18:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! Thanks for that. Klow 18:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's heavenly. I'm so relaxed right now! :D Nice find, a shared it on the wiki's Facebook group. Valve and Coulton need to hear this. :P Klow 18:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I read an article that if you slow down anything by 800% the song is always amazing and the they did a test on Justin Bieber songs ( a hated pop singer) and this work still turns out amazing.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please remove "File:COGskull.jpg" from your signature, you're creating redlinks. As for Bieber, I'm among the haters, but I'll check what they've done to his/her songs and will even make some experiments with other songs, having the proper program to achieve that. ;-) Klow 07:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Black Mesa Incident left hanging With regards to the next featured article, I do urge that you go ahead and give the Black Mesa Incident the all-clear, seeing as it's been pending for months now and we've been re-featuring articles the last few weeks. I would do it myself, but you appear to deem it necessary that you feature articles. If there's a problem regarding it, I understand, and I'll do what I can to help. Thanks. - Halo-343 20:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :You did right going ahead. The article is not finished to me, but whatever. ;) Half-life 2 Locations May I ask why you deleted that page? It was a WIP as a page documenting, in chronological order, all the specific locations that have a page on this wiki. (There was going to be another column for general areas (canals etc) and expansion to the whole HL2 story arc.) Right now, all of those locations have a little "Half-life 2 story arc journey" box at the bottom with "preceded" and "succeeded" boxes. Since "story arc journey" doesn't have a page, you can't see a list of the locations labled "story arc journey". I was planning on linking these boxes to my locations page. For example, how was one supposed to find the page Dock 137? Its not a well known name, and its not linked to from the storyline page. The only way you could see if there was an article about the dock was running through the "story arc journey" boxes. Right now, there's no way to see what locations have articles and which dont if you don't know the exact names of every location. I think it would be a useful page. Could be renamed "Half-Life 2 story arc locations".Strange Quirk 13:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Klow? I'd like an answer. Strange Quirk 18:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What about the Location and Resistance templates at the bottom of Dock 137, and the location category?... Klow 18:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not in chronological order, thats in alphabetical order, which is only good when you know the name of what you are looking for. Names like Station 6 (or 7,8,9,12) or Dock 137, dont tell you anything if you didnt remember the name (Was "dock 137" ever mentioned in-game? I dont recall). I could add the same information to the "storyline" articles, maybe adding a line at the end of every chapter that says "Locations featured: the Coast, Dock 137, etc", and then link to the chapters from the "story arc journey boxes". My main concern is that we have a "previous location" and "next location" on each location page, but no collection of all the locations in that order. Strange Quirk 19:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. Here's what I suggest: create a single article for all locations, listed by game, and in chronological order, like Locations in the Half-Life universe. Because if we cover one game, we have to cover all. And that would avoid us too short articles (like the one for Portal, for instance). Klow 16:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things It's been a long time Klow. *Listen I need your help. I would like to have access to all the text and images related to Counter-Strike from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. *Your copy of the Half-Life Prima Guide will arrive in 3 weeks. I will entirely scan it for you. B-MAN 16:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You have my deepest gratitude. What about the Op guide? As for the CS stuff, I'll see what I have in good quality. Klow 21:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::*I ordered the Op one with it as well. I can purchase the Decay one too if you are interested. *I also found 2 more Half-Life packages, even one of the predecessor of Half-Life: Generation Which are Half-Life: Adrenaline Pack and Half-Life: Initial Encounter. B-MAN 12:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Spotted Hey there. I just thought I'd let you know that I just saw a user by the name of Jackoas vandalizing the Tentacle wiki page by clearing the entire page and replacing it with "RAAAAPE!". I restored it to the state it was at before he messed with it, but you might want to keep an eye out for him. XiaoXiaoMan 14:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I guess our friend refers to the infamous "tentacle rape" Japanese people are very fond of. Klow 21:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sad to hear about you leaving us. What are we to do? Also, have fun in your life. Hope you got a new job :) JgcxCub 18:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, without you this place is doomed IMO. At least for first few months. P.S.: BMS is out! --ШЛЫК 21:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Take care mate.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :BMS? If you mean Black Mesa Source, no it isn't. Well, anyway, it's aboout time you take my advice. 82,500. Wow. We'll keep this place looking good, boss. Big McLargeHuge 03:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::JgcxCub, I found a new job, hence my absence. I sell CDs now. It's quite intense, and when I get home I'm exhausted and don't feel like editing much the good old HL/P wiki (although I did "some" work on the Saint Seiya wiki). ШЛЫК, hell yeah! I can see that already... JacktheBlack, please remove that image from the signature, you create redlinks. :P Big McLargeHuge, "BMS is out" is just a running joke with my friend ШЛЫК. ;) But I'm not gone for good, I'll be around for P2. Klow 09:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is the apocalypse nigh? :P Bramblepath 11:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::What? Klow 12:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a note Hi Klow. It's been a while. I just wish there was news with HL, so I could actually do something, but alas. You may notice some activity at User:Derekproxys talk page. We are staging a rebellion against the FEAR wiki. User:Thegod333, who has contributed here, once, has taken control. He has blocked and deleted the pages of former admins. Can you believe that? So we are doing a nice City 17 style open revolt against him! Ok, so perhaps it is only three of us right now. Aaand were really only going to appeal to wikia. Anyway, seeing that this is common ground, we are meeting here, so we will try not to make a mess. Big McLargeHuge 01:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, good luck. Out there be tyrants. Klow 09:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) hey have you seen Wikia's new redesign? Darkman 4 21:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, not impressed. Klow 07:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alien Swarm Wiki (I don't speak english very well) Alien Swarm Wiki ceased to be a member of "Valve Wiki Network" See the following article in Steam Community Bye.--TheStrike - Talk‎ 17:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up. Klow 07:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikia New Look Oh, man... what have they done? And why are they making it mandatory?! They've literally managed to ingore the thousands of complaints and just plow on ahead with their crazy scheme of turning Wikia into some form of crappy social network. Who even uses the Facebook connect feature? No one! /rant Bramblepath 21:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) New logo I have absolutely no objection to you changing the logo i made, it was just a placeholder anyway. New logos need to be 250px (wide) by 65px (high) and in the png format. Those are the only restrictions, other than the fact that you need to use the theme designer to upload them (afaik). If you aren't sure how to do that, just upload the image as you would normally and i'll switch it with the one i made. — Game widow 16:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :MUCH nicer logo :) ... and while i don't personally know why it doesn't show on the main page, i have asked the tech team to look into it, so it should be fixed shortly ! — Game widow 20:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem was in the wikia.css file :) here — Game widow 20:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks! Klow 22:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New Layout Holy shit. All sorts of bad shit. Images on pages show who uploaded them wasting space and being ugly. Annoying ass right hand sidebar IN the page. AUGH aASDGADSSdghdsjghgsdgjsfgnsdgsdgsg.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 04:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm mourning too... Klow 11:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fix for the article icons In the Wikia.css, changing the attributes for the .icons div to the following aligns the div properly: .icons { border-bottom: 1px solid #CCC; margin-bottom: 11px; padding-bottom: 4px; width: 100%; } Instead of using the position: absolute, changing the width to 100% means that it stays above the content rather than on top of it. I also added the grey border so that it looks tidier, and some padding to keep it away from the content. You can also remove the positioning attribs because they aren't needed anymore. This leaves the icons aligned to the left, which personally I think looks tidier. If you want them aligned right still, then add align="right" to the table element in the template, but whatever suits you better. Here's what it looks like: http://i56.tinypic.com/5d9f1l.png. Admittedly, it'd be better if they were next to the page title, but at least they aren't covering the infobox. I do love Chrome's inspect element feature :D Bramblepath 11:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, if you do want them to be aligned right then "float: right;" needs to be added to the CSS. Bramblepath 17:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::"float: right" doesn't seem to work... Klow 18:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Make sure that "float: right" is added in addition to align="right" on the table in the template Bramblepath 19:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, it seems that it looks fine in Chrome, but messes up some of the other templates in Firefox... I'll see if I can work anything out. Bramblepath 19:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::"on the table in the template"? Where? Template:Article/SubIcon ?... Klow 20:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes. Also, to fix it messing up the other templates beneath it, "float: left;" needs to be added to the style attribute for all of the templates meant to appear at the top of every page. Otherwise, the positioning of them gets messed up and they overlap. Look at a page with the cleanup template on the top in Firefox and you should see what I mean... Bramblepath 20:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok I added "float: right" in Article/SubIcon. Doesn't work. Why? Klow 18:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In Article/Subicon you need to add align=right. float: right is to align the div right, so as long as it's in the CSS for .icons that's fine. Bramblepath 19:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Instead of adding align=right to the separate span tags you need to add it to the table as a whole so it aligns the whole thing. It is a table right? It shows up in the processed HTML as a table... Bramblepath 19:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Got it! Sorry, it needs to be added to Article rather than Article/Subicon. Where it says '{| cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1"' add align="right" on the end. Sorry about that.... but that still messes up the other templates. Bramblepath 19:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok I'll ask for some help. Klow 21:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::YabbaMyIcing fixed the icons but the other management templates are still broken and can only be fixed by admins... Bramblepath 11:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :How come they are broken? We didn't modify them. Klow 12:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's do with the new theme and the way the CSS interacts. Before, they didn't need the float settings but now they do... Bramblepath 14:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::So how can this be fixed now?... Klow 14:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::By adding "float: left" to the style tags of all the templates that appear at the top of the page. Bramblepath 15:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Did you disable the article template? It still works, but the other templates need fixing which wouldn't take all that long... Bramblepath 16:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Polish wiki about Valve Hi, I am an administrator from polish wiki about Valve's games. We have many articles (about 300) so we thought that we could begin to link between our and your page using interwiki. First, however, must be created a special prefix to use in mediawiki code. If you could please e-mail to wikia.org they added a prefix, for example borealis:. I can't do that because it would sound bad that i'm looking for free advertisement. Of course, if administrators wikia.com agree on this my redactors will add links on Overwiki themselves. On Encyklopedia Borealis currently there are many interwiki links to Overwiki. I am looking forward to hearing from you. Elektryk91 13:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hello again, so...would be possible to do something about this case? Elektryk91 20:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Great wiki! I don't quite understand what I need to ask Wikia. If you could explain a little further, please? Bramblepath 21:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Go on this page and write that you are an overwiki administrator and you want to make interwiki links from this site to Encyclopedia Borealis (borealis.net.pl) because it's a good wiki with similar content in polish language. Ask then if they could add new prefix to the interwiki table, for example borealis:, which will lead to adress http://borealis.net.pl/index.php/$1. They do this many times so they should know what you are talking about :) Elektryk91 15:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sent, thanks for clearing that up. Awaiting a reply... Bramblepath 16:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi Elektryk91, good job on your wiki and sorry for taking so long to answer. Thanks Bramblepath for answering for me, we'll see what they answer, although these fasc*COUGH*ists are not fond of wikis not hosted on Wikia. Klow 09:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, Uberfuzzy replied via email asking which prefix would be preferable, and I haven't got another reply since. Bramblepath 11:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Klow: No problem. @Bramblepath: I think you have to wait and the delay is due to the weekend. Few minutes ago i also found this link on Uberfuzzy talk page so adding interwiki links is a standard procedure. I think that everything will be ok. Thanks. Elektryk91 11:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Just got an email: the link has been added for the borealis: and pl: prefixes. Feel free to use either! Bramblepath 19:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for help. In few days my helpers will add several dozen interwiki links. One more time: thanks for that. Elektryk91 20:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice! ;) Klow 09:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi once again I want to ask if anyone from the administration could add the interwiki code pl:Strona główna to the main page of this website? I am asking because that page is protected and i can't do it yourself. Elektryk91 22:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Added. Bramblepath 18:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you sir ;) Elektryk91 13:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates I hope you don't mind, but I've revamped all of the article management templates. I added a snazzy background and generally made them more concise, to avoid them taking over half the article, as a lot of them seem to. Bramblepath 21:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll assume that you have no problem with it then... Bramblepath 15:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's very clean! I don't agree with everything, but I don't have time to do more. I guess you're more or less the only one in charge now... Klow 21:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have any problem changing a few things if you have any suggestions. Mainly, I wanted to make them smaller because they really did take up too much space. Bramblepath 21:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I would not want to intrude but your new templates look very similar to those: click & click, of course, it is nothing wrong with that ;) Greets from Poland Elektryk91 20:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I actually based them off of those. I really liked the clean design. Hope you don't mind too much... Bramblepath 21:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No, i thinks that this is even cool that we can help each other ;) Elektryk91 14:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) HL1 area names no offense but most the info on HL1 is all wrong, don't assume certain areas have names because they're in some sentences file. :Please sign your comments. I didn't assume anything, it's all there in the games and their files. If you don't get the logic of it, well, whatever. Klow 22:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Russian Half-Life Wiki erm... sorry for my bad English ) Why you pay so little attention to Russian Half-Life Wiki? It must change everything - from awful main page (with scary translate) to superflous categories. In the end, make me an administrator! )) --Bukazoid130 10:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :lol Klow 21:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Brush Models How do you extract Brush Models? And where I can find them? SIERRA 23 03:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Since I never was able to decompile GoldSrc maps, I used the HL: Source maps that I decompiled in Hammer. Then I built a quick hollow cuboid with a white texture and I copy/paste the needed brushes inside to screenshot them. So, except a couple, all GoldSrc brushes with a white background are from HLS. I did the same for several Source brushes, notably those from the HL2 Beta. That's about it. Klow 10:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Couldn't you reextract Bradley again and paint it with unused green textures (without number "2") to upload screenshot to Wiki? My HLS is bugged. >SiPlus -talk _ 11:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki dies without you Please, come back to OverWiki! It dies without you, Klow! Example: Console commands - just copied from underground gaming website, and, we are not Valve Developer Community. >SiPlus -talk _ 11:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I know. I'm sorry... We'll see when P2 comes out. Klow 15:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) LD and HD deathmatch models Should we put low-quality deathmatch models into "Game models" column and high-quality DM models into "HD game models" column of Black Mesa Security Force and Black Mesa Science Team models lists? Or HD game models column is only for Half-Life High Definition Pack models? Wrong info about Breen Why is it implied here that Breen is now an Advisor? Not only is it annoying to read but it's also completely wrong. First, he's most likely dead since the whole thing exploded (Gordon survived thanks to G-Man and Alyx thanks to the Vorts). Second, it's not possible for him to have transformed in to anything since the whole teleportation to the Combine world failed, he needed the host body there cause of the environment. Third, just because he mentioned a 'host body' doesn't mean he meant becomming an Advisor, a host body can be many things. 314 URB-LOC 0017 is not Breen as implied here but the Advisor Breen was seen talking to at the end of HL2. I know it's said here as well but I feel it's in the shadow of the Advisor being Breen theory. Greetings Thanks for the greetings, I can help edit pages here, but due to your protection for these pages, I can't do it right. so if you need help in Half-Life (original only,not HL2 or modern), just ask me. CS Specialist 11:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome, but this message was automatic. The latest active admin is automatically added to the signature. ;) Klow 13:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New to Editing Hello, I found something I thought was interesting on a site, but I dont know where I would put it. This is the first time I've had an account on a "wiki" type of site. Could you let me know if I'm writing this the right way, where I could write about the thing I found, and if I correctly wrote my signiture? --- Ridgerunner99 18:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :So far so good, except for the word "signature" incorrectly spelled. ;) So, what do you want to add?... Klow 19:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Klow! Thank you for promoting me! SiPlus 07:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank Bramblepath for suggesting it! We actually have been owing it to you for a while. ;) Klow 18:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Magazine pages Ok, i´m going to do that, greetings. TuningBEB2008 00:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Good! And also, good job for what you did so far! ;) Add me on Steam, you'll find me through the wiki's group. Klow 09:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I´m Sorry but i don´t have a steam account, i leave my e-mail: TuningBEB2008AThotmail.com TuningBEB2008 19:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) "Zombie blobs" The only url i take is from the image http://cache.kotaku.com/images/2006/05/headcrab.jpg, greetings. :I found a interesting article, you must read: http://replay.waybackmachine.org/19980613194221/http://www.gameweek.com/feature/march1/10.htm TuningBEB2008 18:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki activity Bring back Wiki Activity button. The Recent Changes thing is very hard to read, is a duplicate of the button in Tools menu, and, you directly violated the Wikia customization rules ("Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality"). SiPlus 09:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I found and reverted the script because I want to keep wiki alive. And, a small note: if you want to add something you need and other people don't, add it for yourself, and not for everyone. Just make User:Klow/Global.js or User:Know/Common.js. SiPlus 11:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal detected Please block for vandalizing Kelly Bailey page. SiPlus 14:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC)